


A Slayer Christmas

by DMGirl4Ever



Series: Slayers Series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGirl4Ever/pseuds/DMGirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time at the APFH, and Yugi had never had a Christmas before in his life, because killing the monsters that now inhabited the world had seemed more important. Now the APFH has a mandatory holiday called Christmas? Slayer Phoenix is going to have to teach Yugi about this so called "Christmas." And on top of everything there is a party! What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slayer Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> DM Girl: So I decided to do a Christmas story, and since Slayer vs Killer is coming to an end, I decided to write this!
> 
> Dark M.: For those that remember, Slayer Yugi has a thing for Slayer Phoenix, so what better way to show this off a little than with a Christmas story?
> 
> Mahado: Enjoy A Slayer Christmas!

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the-

Let's just stop it right there. That doesn't seem appropriate for the world that they live in now. Let's let Slayer Phoenix explain the new saying.

"Okay all you little gremlins gather around." Slayer Phoenix said, referencing to all the little kids of the different demons, vampires, and werewolves they had captured. The APFH wasn't totally heartless and didn't kill the kids, but instead gave them a chance to be good and grow up.

There was a total of about twenty little things in the play room and they were all eager to hear the story that Slayer Phoenix had promised them. Slayer Yugi had also come along with her, wanting to know what she was going to tell them. Even he didn't know what today was, for he had never celebrated any holidays in his life because of how he grew up. This would all be new for him.

Slayer Phoenix sat down in one of the chairs and Slayer Yugi sat beside her. They were both still wearing their Slayer outfits, but they had been turned red and green for the holiday that was in a few days; Christmas.

"Now I promised you a story." Phoenix said to the kids. "So listen up, for I am only telling it once."

All the kids got quiet and had their full attention on Phoenix. Even Yugi did because he wanted to make sure he heard the story as well.

"Twas the days before Christmas, and most hope had been abandoned." Phoenix started. "The humans had ran, ran from the vampire minions."

Yugi was shocked. How could this be a story she would tell to kids? Even if they were miniature monsters.

"Snow fell around, it swirled and it lifted, until it fell open the little children." Phoenix continued. "They were so confused, where were their parents? It was the holidays, but alas they didn't visit."

Yugi was still perplexed by what Phoenix was saying, even more confused.

"But on one little avenue, in a place filled with wonder, there was some hope, a little white feather." Phoenix continued and the kids seemed to be even more fascinated. "How the kids found it, no one really knew. All they knew was that this was a dream come true."

Phoenix sighed and continued. "The white feather meant peace, it meant hope and joy, and then they saw it, saw it with joy. A man dressed in red, with a sac on his back. Surely, they thought, he wouldn't attack."

"Was he like my mommy?"

"Was he like my daddy?"

"Did he attack them?"

The kids continued to ask questions and Phoenix put a finger to her mouth. "Hush little ones and I will finish my tale." The kids got quiet, the interests peaked.

"The kids crept forward, and saw with delight, that the man was human, and it was a fright." Phoenix said. "For they thought they were the last ones, the last to remain, but this man was alive, and he wasn't playing games. He dropped the sac, and opened it up, and out spilled presents, all wrapped up."

The kids all made aw sounds and sounded delightful. They were so excited now, yet Yugi was still confused. He had never heard any of this, and this was new to him. He would have to ask Phoenix about what this all meant later.

"And he said to the kids, 'They are yours, you may keep them' and the kids took them with delight and opened them all up." Phoenix continued. "Inside were wonders of toys and of books, things the kids had never seen before, but now glad they were. As the last ones were opened the man looked at them all. He said 'Merry Christmas, and joy to you all.' He snapped his fingers and the snow engulfed him, and when the dust faded, he was nowhere to be found. Every year after that, on that exact same day, the kids came back to that spot, and he always came. He always had presents for them, the last little few, and each year he said 'Merry Christmas and joy to you few.'"

All the kids were still quiet, waiting for her to finish. Once they figured she was they sat with a smile on their face.

"That was awesome!" One of the kids yelled and the rest seemed to agree.

"But remember kids, there is always hope as long as you have this." Phoenix said and pulled out a white feather. All the kids were tickled to joy and surprised that the feather was real. She handed it to them and stood and went out, Yugi following her out.

"You seem confused Yugi." Phoenix said as they walked back to the Slayer Quarters.

"Well that story seemed kind of disturbing." Yugi said.

"Well that is what Christmas has turned into Yugi. A bloody massacre of humans slaughtered amongst the ice cold white snow that turns a dark scarlet from their spilled blood." Phoenix said as if it didn't even bother her.

"But what is Christmas?" Yugi asked.

Phoenix stopped in her tracks. "You don't know what Christmas is?" She said and sounded surprised.

"I grew up on the run. I don't know what any holiday is." Yugi said and was blushing a little. He felt embarrassed that Phoenix now knew that he didn't know what anything going on was.

"Christmas is difficult to explain really." Phoenix said. "All I know is that it's a time of cheer and joy and the kids get presents from who they believe is a jolly little elf called Santa Claus."

"But what about for people like us?" Yugi asked.

"Mostly drinking and celebrating life." Phoenix said and continued to walk. "Also anything you see hanging from the doors that look like a plant is called mistletoe. The tradition is if you are under it with someone else like a girl you have to kiss them."

Images of Yugi and Phoenix coming across one of those in the hall came into his mind. He blushed thinking about how it would be to kiss one of the best Slayers in the APFH, and the most attractive.

"Also the leader is throwing a Christmas Party for the Slayers that are here, and I'll see you there." Phoenix said and took off to her Quarters, and Yugi headed towards his.

He looked at the time. It was about an hour till the Party was. He kept his gear on but took out a lot of the weapons, just leaving a few just in case. He spent the rest of the time flipping through some of the books he had, which he had read hundreds of times before. At last it was time for the Party and he headed down to the hall where it was being hosted.

Everyone was dressed in red and green and different outfits that Phoenix had described as a Santa outfit. He looked around for her and saw that she was over at a table with a few of the other Slayer guys, and you could tell that they were all already drunk. Yugi made his way over but didn't sit down just yet.

Yugi recognized a few of the Slayers sitting with her. One was Slayer Nova, who was trying hard to keep his hands off of her. The other two were Slayer Alex and the APFH Leader. Even the Leader was drunk and it amazed Yugi. He looked at what Phoenix was wearing and then realized why the three guys were with her.

She was wearing a small, strapless red dress that was what would be her version of a Santa outfit. She also had on fishnet tights and black leather boots. She even had on a hat to match her outfit. Her dress barely covered her chest and barely reached down to the middle of her thigh.

Yugi sat down next to the Leader and was handed a drink by Slayer Alex.

"Yugi! You're here!" Alex nearly yelled.

"Glad to see you made it boy." The Leader said and patted him on the back.

"Uh Alex I don't think I can drink this." Yugi said, looking at the drink that was handed to him. "I'm kind of underage don't you think?"

"Who cares?" The Leader said and Alex had left by then and none of them had even noticed.

"You're right." Yugi said and took a sip of it. It burned his throat as it went down and made his head feel light. He continued to drink it and as he looked around the guys seemed to be getting better looking, and so did Phoenix who had gone from Nova to the Leader and was talking with him. Yugi tried to coherently listen in.

"I've been naughty this year my little Slayer." The Leader said placing his arm around her.

"So have I." Phoenix said and she was close to passing out from all the drinks she had.

Yugi had to think of something quick. He grabbed for another drink and as he drank his brain just became fuzzier and fuzzier. Finally he just walked over and sat on the other side of Phoenix.

"Can I talk to you somewhere more…. Private?" Yugi whispered into Phoenix's ear. She just giggled and nodded her head.

Yugi had wanted to get her away from the Leader. He didn't need her turning into like the other female Slayers. He thought to himself, now what? What did she think he meant?

"I thought you didn't like girls." Phoenix whispered to him, her arms wrapped around him. They had just gone back to the Slayer Quarters and had headed into Phoenix's.

Yugi's brain was starting not to make sense anymore. All he could feel was Phoenix pressed against him. This day had gone from him not knowing what was going on, to him being confused now.

"Look Phoenix I just wanted to get you away from the Leader." Yugi said but he realized Phoenix had passed out on the floor.

Yugi sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. As he left he whispered, "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> DM Girl: Merry Christmas everyone! ^.^


End file.
